pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyomi Hakirui
'Kiyomi Hakirui ' is the civilian identity of Sailor Galaxy, as well as Hikari's best friend from the 'real' world. She was transported from her own world by Guardian Cosmos to aide Hikari in her mission Profile Personality Kiyomi is portrayed as sweet but firm and logical. She's a loyal friend who cares about Hikari, even if she sometimes thinks she's a bit crazy. Her interests are anime and manga, along with K-Pop and drama shows. Appearance Kiyomi's hair is black and straight, light parted at her forehead. She has pale skin and amber brown eyes. She stands at 5'6 with a petite frame. Biography Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Kiyomi debuts in act 1 where she saves her friend Hikari Kagayaki from a group of bullies. She walks her friend home and tries to ask her about fellow classmate Sora, only to be met with tears. Kiyomi apologises and leaves. Her next appearance is in act 3 where she's at school wondering where her friend is. She eats lunch with a classmate only to discover nobody remembers Hikari. Kiyomi insists that Hikari exists, but ends up causing a scene at the school. She runs off and tries to search her phone for Hikari's contact, then visits Hikari's house to see if she's there. Kiyomi then comes to the realisation that her best friend has been erased. She's then approached by Guardian Cosmos, who assures her that Hikari is alive and well in the Mooniverse. Kiyomi agrees to go to go with Guardian Cosmos and receives her own transformation pen, before being transported to Dark Moon Castle. Her and Hikari reunite, both of them ecstatic to see each other. Kiyomi explains that she was brought to the Mooniverse to help Hikari, however, they are interrupted by Berthier. Hikari quickly acquaints the two before fretting over where Kiyomi is gonna stay. Kiyomi assures her that she'll get an apartment in Tokyo to avoid being found out by Wiseman. Both girls teleport down to Tokyo to look for apartments but soon run into a roadblock - being how they're gonna pay for the apartment. Hikari suggests finding an empty apartment to squat in, Kiyomi refuses, not wanting to engage in any sort of criminal behaviour. While the two girls are bickering over what to do, they pass a homeless man. Without a second thought, Kiyomi gifts him her last coin, feeling he deserved it more than her. The man introduces himself as Hayato Hinata, and reveals that he stays in an underground bunker to get away from the cold. Kiyomi asks if she could possibly stay with him for awhile and he accepts, solving the crisis at hand. Later on, Kiyomi (as Sailor Galaxy) shows up at Ueno Park to help Sailor Stellar battle. Reloaded Revolution Other versions Unicorn Kiyomi Trivia * Coincidentally, her initials are Hikari's initials backwards. * Kiyomi is Japanese for "Beautiful", while her surname Hakirui is made up and has no meaning. * Her birthday is November 6th. * Her english dub name is Kim Haddlestone. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Original Characters Category:Civilian Identities Category:Protagonists Category:Character Biographies Category:Hakirui Category:Female